Life as the Seavers
by musicforlife101
Summary: Mulder and Scully are assigned another undercover case in suburban America, but this time they can't break cover. The murderer is always watching. MSR. some spoilers for Arcadia. rating may change.


**Ok, I've had this written for quite some time, since November actually, and I just never got around to finishing up with my editing and posting it. I'm doing that now because I just had to share my experience from earlier. I swear to you and my uncle and I saw a UFO. It was an Unidentified Flying Object that was red and hovering in the sky. It's pretty cloudy right now so I know it wasn't like Mars or something and we saw it leave. It was amazing and when we called my mom and Grandpa out to see it was disappearing. I know how Mulder feels now. Whenever he really sees something, it's gone before Scully can see it, too.**

**Spoilers: Mostly for Arcadia, if you haven't seen it you should still be able to read this but you won't get some of the jokes. Vague spoilers and canon through The Unnatural. AU after that. This picks up that July and continues as AU from there. Slight reference to a line from IWTB but if you haven't seen it, it won't ruin anything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them but I borrow them occasionally. Thanks Chris Carter, for the X-Files and for the idea of using people's birthdays as times, I did that a lot here. =]**

_**Life as the Seavers**_

Colorado Springs, July

2 p.m.

"Well this is nice." the middle aged blonde could hear the petite redhead say to her tall dark-haired husband across the street. The two of them were standing on their perfectly manicured lawn looking up at the house while the moving company carried box after box inside. The couple took one last look at their home before entering, his hand coming up to rest on the small of her back.

48 hours earlier

J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building, Washington, D.C.

The desk phone of the basement office rang loudly, piercing the heavy silence of boredom that had hung over the pair of agents for the last week. Mulder scrambled to pick up the receiver, then took a breath and answered calmly.

"Mulder."

"Agent Mulder. I need to see you and Agent Scully in my office immediately." Skinner said from the other end of the line, leaving no room for question. Then he hung up and Mulder quickly followed suit, taking in his partner's quizzical expression.

"Skinner wants to see us. He didn't say why." Mulder replied to her silent question. She just nodded and stood up, slipping on her suit jacket and walking out the door with her partner.

The duo entered the office to see Kimberly watching them expectantly. "He's been waiting for you." she said. "Go right in." Mulder opened the door and held it for Scully, whom he guided in lightly with his hand on the small of her back.

"Agents. Please take a seat." their boss instructed, gesturing to their usual chairs in front of his desk. They sat quickly, almost unconsciously moving them a little closer together, as if the nearness of the other would protect them from the punishment they were sure they would receive. It was not that they remembered doing anything in particular to warrant the assistant director's anger, but they were rarely there for commendation, it was usually more like condemnation.

"If I may ask, sir, what is this about?" Scully queried in a professional manner, hoping to garner better results.

"I need you two to go undercover. Work on the x-files has been slow and your work on the Arcadia Falls case was received in high regards, despite the unusual nature of it. Overall it is considered to be one of the best recent examples of partners posing as a married couple. This assignment is a little different, though, there is no evidence of paranormal activity and the duration of the case is questionable." The partners nodded as calmly as possible, though their minds were reeling.

'_Oh my God. I don't know whether to be excited or scared. I loved spending time with Mulder so comfortably like that but it was so tempting and that temptation is dangerous.'_ Scully thought to herself, never letting her calm features betray her internal conflict.

'_Oh my God. I don't know whether to be excited or scared. I loved spending time with Scully so comfortably like that but it was so tempting and that temptation is dangerous.'_ Mulder thought to himself trying not to betray his cool exterior.

"Where is this, sir?" Mulder asked coolly.

"It's a housing development in Colorado Springs, Colorado. This time we're trying to catch a serial killer. He targets young, happily married couples with no children. We think it probably has something to do with marital issues he experienced and we want to draw him out." The pair nodded again, looking momentarily to the door, asking silently if they could leave. "There is one more thing. You both should know that he has eyes on the house. We haven't recovered any traces of a listening device but we keep finding visual surveillance equipment. So you can't break cover. You need to keep up the happy affectionate act in the house as well, though you can discuss the case freely. Understood?" They nodded. "You move in in 48 hours. And there will be a couple of agents from the Denver field office who will help you to pack and buy the right clothes, on the bureau's tab, and will escort you to Colorado."

Skinner dismissed them, but added under his breath as they left, "This should be easy. Half the bureau thinks you're as good as married and the other half is making bets."

Back in the basement office Mulder and Scully took the time to collect their things before leaving with the files their boss had given them. They were to meet the Denver agents in a diner the next morning, but for now they had to go home and work out a cover story to match their cover IDs.

"Your place or mine?" Scully asked as she and her partner exited the elevator into the parking garage.

"Yours. I'll buy dinner later." He flashed a grin and climbed into his car. "I'll meet you there." She nodded and got into her car. He waited for her to pull out before following her car out of the structure. Fifteen or so minutes later they parked next to each other in front of her building and walked in and down the hall to her apartment. She opened the door and he closed it behind them. It had become almost routine for them. She grabbed drinks from the kitchen and he spread out the files on the coffee table.

"What do we got?" she asked, handing him an iced tea.

"Let's start with you. You were a biology teacher in Massachusetts where we used to live. Now you are going to substitute until you can get a permanent job next year. I guess they want to give you an excuse to go up to the Denver office whenever they need you. I am a computer programmer working from home. So now we have to come up with the rest. They're letting us choose the names, shall we revive Rob and Laura Petrie?" he asked with an amused grin.

She glared at him. "No. I get to choose the names this time. Hmmm, Jason and Maggie Seaver."

"Interesting. I never pegged you for a Growing Pains fan, but ok. Fine by me."

"I wasn't. It was Melissa." He nodded in understanding. "So how did we meet. I mean, I'm a teacher and you're a programmer, not a lot of times our paths would really cross."

"We met through a friend? Um, he works at the school you used to work at and I knew him in college. That work for you?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. His name can be Bill." She smiled at him, only one of the many indicators Mulder had begun to notice since he had been partnered with her, making it obvious that she was joking. He caught the reference to her brother, the one who hated his guts and broke out laughing with her. "Ok. So how long have we been married?"

"Seven years. March 6, 1992. Same day you were assigned to the x files." he replied with a smile. She smiled back and nodded, agreeing that it was a perfect date, one they could both remember. "So now the question is, why did we move?"

"We needed a change of scenery and we both thought living in Colorado would be nice. People do it all the time." she answered. He agreed. Then he looked down at his watch; it was 5:28 already.

"We should order some food. I didn't realize we had been at this so long." He got up and went to the phone, ordering Chinese from their favorite place. He knew exactly what she wanted as they had done this many times before.

The pair ate their dinner quietly as they watched an old movie on TV. An hour or so later Mulder and Scully were comfortably sprawled on the couch. He had his feet propped up on the coffee table, stretched out with his arm on the back of the couch around Scully's shoulders. She was curled up along his side, head resting on his upper chest because, despite the heat and humidity of the mid-Atlantic summer, the temperature within the apartment was nice and cool.

"Scully, I have a question. What affectionate gestures am I allowed?" He only asked out of respect for her and not wanting to do anything that she would deem inappropriate.

"Well Mulder, we are going undercover as a married couple. And the killer scopes out the victims beforehand. I guess we'll just have to wing it." He looked at her incredulously. "My only warnings are: be careful with the endearments, don't get too possessive or territorial, and watch where you put your hands."

"Of course." he replied, setting his chin on her head lightly, then kissing the top of her head and settling his chin back down as the next movie came on. It was because of him, after all, that Scully had even gotten the movie channels. She saw the opening credits roll for it and snuggled more deeply into Mulder's chest.

By ten or so Scully had fallen asleep to the steady sound of her partner's heartbeat, gently rising and falling with each of his breaths. Mulder looked down at her sleeping form and then at the clock on the VCR, realizing that he should probably be going. He slid one arm under her bent knees and shifted the other to more fully support her shoulders. Slowly Mulder lifted his partner off the couch, carried her to her bedroom, and laid her down on her bed, covering her lightly with the sheet.

The moonlight streamed into the room as he stood in the doorway watching her sleep. Mulder turned to leave and close the bedroom door behind him, but a small, groggy voice stopped him.

"Stay." It was so soft he almost didn't hear it, but he did. So he turned back and looked at her questioningly. "We'll have to get used to it. Might as well practice now. You're already here. It'll make the first night less awkward." Even coming out of her twilight sleep she was logical and had everything planned in advance. "You left a pair of jogging shorts here, they're in the bottom drawer." He nodded in the darkness, even though she probably couldn't see him. He dressed in the room and climbed in under the sheet on the empty side of the bed. Scully turned to face away from him and he slid next to her, slipping his arm around her thin waist.

"This okay?" She nodded, he could feel the movement. His hold tightened slightly, pulling them closer together. They were spooned up and almost asleep when Mulder spoke.

"Spooned up like baby cats." he commented in reference to their last undercover case. Her soft laughter filled the room as they both drifted into a comfortable sleep.

Scully woke the next morning to the sunrise streaming into the bedroom. She turned to get up or to close the blinds but there was an unexpected weight on her side and a warmth pressed against her back. It wasn't what had woken her up, but it seemed to be lulling her back to sleep. She really didn't know what had come over her the previous night, in asking her partner to stay with her, but she was almost surprised at how much more soundly she slept with him there. Only almost, though, as she had always known that Mulder's presence during their waking hours was a comfort, even if it drove her crazy sometimes, so why would sleeping be any different. What did surprise her was that Mulder had fallen asleep quickly and stayed asleep the whole night, it was as if their proximity cured his insomnia.

It was still pretty early and, being so comfortable, Scully drifted back to sleep. About an hour or two later it was Mulder who woke up well rested and comfortable. He had slept through the whole night without a single nightmare or bout of insomnia. _'Sleeping next to Scully does me good. And apparently her as well.'_ he thought as he peered down at his sleeping partner. Mulder looked over Scully's shoulder to see her alarm clock. It showed that it was 8:30 a.m. and they had to meet the Denver agents for a late breakfast in an hour. He decided it was time to wake Scully.

"Wake up…" he gently called as he rubbed the side of her arm with one hand while brushing the loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Time to get up Scully."

"Mmm…" she mumbled as she began to stretch and open her eyes. "Good morning." Her eyes were open and bright. "What time is it?"

"8:30."

"Mulder we need to get up. We have to meet those agents in an hour. Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she replied quickly, moving to jump out of bed, but he held her down with an arm around her waist.

"I only just woke up. This was actually a good idea. I slept very well. Thank you." Scully blushed slightly.

"I noticed that when I woke up earlier. The sun was bright, but I'm really well rested, too." She smiled and tried again to wiggle out of his grasp. "Mulder I need to go take a shower."

"Okay. I'll go home, shower and change and then I'll be here to pick you up in 45 minutes?" She nodded and he let her go. Then he got up and changed back into his pants and shirt from the day before, carrying his jacket and tie. He got in his car and headed to Alexandria where he showered and changed into a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. Then he got back in his car and headed back to Georgetown.

At her own apartment, Scully had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in front of her closet wearing a towel when she heard a knock at her door. _'That has to be Mulder.'_ she thought, then looked at the clock. It only read 9:01. _'Damn. He's early. He can never just be on time, can he? He's always early or late. He is so infuriating sometimes, but God knows I love him, and only He knows why. Where the hell did that come from? Oh well, I don't have time to figure it out. If I don't answer him he'll think I'm bleeding on the floor or something and break down the door.'_

"Use your key Mulder! I'm still getting dressed!" Scully called to the door. The lock clicked a few moments later and the door was opened and shut. Mulder made his way to the kitchen, making himself at home as usual. He looked into the fridge and found a carton of orange juice. _'Scully will kill me if I drink from the carton, and I have to live with her for the next who knows how long. I think I'll just put this in a glass.'_ he thought. Then he proceeded to fill a blue glass with juice and drink it down in two gulps. After that he decided to go see what his partner was up to.

He walked to her bedroom door and knocked twice. "What do you want Mulder?" she called from inside. She sounded frustrated but he couldn't think of anything that he had done that day to annoy her.

"Just came to see what you were up to and ask when you'll be ready." He tried to sound calm, like he hadn't heard the exasperation in her voice that most people would have missed.

"Come on in." she said, resigned. He opened the door and was surprised to see the other half of the dynamic duo standing next to her bed in a soft yellow bath towel, hair still wet from the shower, staring at two outfits with a frustrated furrow in her brow. "I know this sounds stupid but I can't decide what to wear. It's not often that we meet with people off the clock." He chuckled and looked down at her choices. There was a denim skirt and a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of khaki capris and a blue t-shirt.

He pointed at the second one. "We can match." he explained with a grin. She slapped him on the arm but picked it up and took it into the bathroom to get ready anyway. Mulder walked back to the living room and sat in the chair to wait for her. About five minutes later the petite redhead walked out of her bedroom fully dressed with her hair done and a pair of small, white canvas tennis shoes in her hand. She sat on the couch and put them on.

"Let's go." They got up off the couch and Scully grabbed her purse on the way out the door. Mulder drove them to a small diner not far from the J. Edgar Hoover building. They got a table for four and ordered coffee for themselves and waited for the Denver agents. About five minutes later two people in suits entered and looked around for them. Mulder waved to them and they crossed the restaurant to the booth near the back.

"Hey. I'm Agent Jake Carmichael and this is my partner Erin Taylor." the first agent greeted. He was tall, but not as tall as Mulder, maybe 5'11", with sandy blond hair, brown eyes, and a medium build. His partner was about average height, a little taller than Scully but not necessarily tall, and she had light brown hair pulled into a ponytail that curled softly to her shoulders. Her eyes were a pretty shade of green and her smile was nice. These two agents had probably not heard the 'Spooky and Mrs. Spooky' quips yet judging by the unbiased greeting and expressions on their faces.

"We're gonna take the two of you around to get some things you'll need. You had a chance to look at the case files, right?" Erin asked, her slight accent seemed almost Midwestern, but not Colorado native. Mulder and Scully could tell, they had been all over the country a few dozen times. They nodded their answer. "Well I'm sure you noticed the three, five and six month gaps between the pairs. You might be there for a while so we want to make sure you are outfitted for Colorado weather, and you probably will need some more casual clothes. We've heard that ya'll have the highest case solve rate in the bureau and you put in so much overtime you must wear suits most of the time." Scully laughed and nodded, thinking that at least they caught on fast.

"Sounds good. But I think we should eat first. I'm starving." As if to back him up Mulder's stomach took that opportunity to grumble loudly.

"Mulder, you're always hungry." Scully said with an amused grin. Their waitress walked over to take their orders and then left the agents alone to talk some more.

"We also need to take you to the jewelry shop to get your rings. Your AD already talked to them and we will have a private room with an adequate selection. We've been trying to be as accommodating as possible because this isn't your usual division and we still have no idea how long it will be until you can draw him out. We just want you to be as comfortable as you can be in this situation." Jake added. The duo could agree that he seemed nice enough.

As they continued to eat, the Denver agents tried to glean a few details about the lives of the D.C. agents they would be working with. From what they had heard the pair normally worked on unusual cases and were very passionate and the entire Hoover building knew of them, especially the accounting department. The rest, most notably their personal lives and relationship with each other, was a riddle wrapped in a grey Reticulan enigma.

"So how long have you two been partners?" Erin asked.

"About seven years now. Long time," Scully answered for the both of them.

"Yeah. We heard you guys are pretty well known around the Hoover building," Jake replied, asking a question disguised as a statement.

Mulder laughed sardonically. "Yeah, as Mr. and Mrs. Spooky, or the partners who have the highest expense bills in the bureau. Very few know us as the department with the highest case resolution percentage." Erin winced sympathetically. Conversation pulled away from the personal and professional and moved towards the weather and attractions near Colorado Springs.

Soon after, the four agents were finished with their food, paid their bill and left, Mulder and Scully followed Jake and Erin to the jewelry store. Inside Jake subtly flashed his badge to the clerk, a wizened old man who spoke with a heavy Italian accent. Gasparo, as that was his name, led the four to the back room where there were two chairs in front of a table, two more against the wall, and a case of rings against the opposite wall.

The old man gestured for Mulder and Scully to sit at the table and Jake and Erin to take the seats along the wall. "Platinum or gold?" he asked in his kindly, old man voice.

"Gold." Mulder replied before Scully could. She looked at him puzzled as she had been about to discuss it with him. "It matches your necklace. You never take it off." He smiled and her hand automatically jumped up to her neck to fiddle with the cross that rested in the hollow of her collarbone. Gasparo brought two racks of gold rings, one of men's wedding bands and one of women's. Mulder was surprised at the choices and quickly decided on a simple gold band with no decoration. The elderly clerk fitted him with the proper size and then turned to Scully who was still trying to choose.

"So many options. It's funny that I've never actually thought about this." Mulder tilted his head at Scully in imitation of a confused puppy. "You know how little girls dream about their wedding and the ring and their prince charming? I never did. It's not like I didn't want it but I was a tomboy." Mulder grinned and picked up a ring. It was simple with one diamond set in the center and two small sapphires inset on either side and the band had a similar design but the center diamond was also inset. She slipped it onto her finger and looked at it with a skeptical eye, as if she were looking for a hole in one of her partner's theories, but then her expression softened into a happy smile. "This is perfect. I think you know me better than I do Mulder." He was graced with a happy Scully laugh as Gasparo put the ring cases back.

Erin and Jake met them at the cars after talking to the jeweler for a moment about sending the bureau the bill for the rings and the insurance. They had watched Mulder and Scully go outside, walking so close that their hands occasionally brushed and her shoulder would make contact with his arm just above the elbow, but they acted as though it didn't happen, not apologetic in the slightest. "I think there's more there than a long term partnership." Erin said matter-of-factly to her own partner, who nodded in agreement before leading the way out to the cars.

"Ok, we have your wedding license convincingly faked, but AD Skinner said it might look suspicious if a young, happy couple was without a wedding photo on the wall. And since this guy spies on his victims he would notice and then we might lose someone else. We have everything ready and waiting for you. Just a few photos and then we'll take you to get some clothes and other essentials." Jake explained before getting into the car with Erin and leading the other pair of agents to the photo studio.

Once they arrived, Mulder and Scully realized that the bureau had, once again, commandeered a private room. They had already obtained agents' measurements and had a tux for Mulder with a variety of colors for his cummerbund and tie. There was a small assortment of simple wedding dresses that had a somewhat timeless style that could not be dated, so the picture would look authentic for seven years previous. They were at least something like what Scully might have picked herself. She finally did choose a strapless with crystal beading and an opening in the front to display a beaded lace panel.

Erin helped her into it and pulled her hair back to attach the veil. Scully put on a pair of white heels that were maybe three inches, which would bring her to about Mulder's shoulder. Then Erin helped with the light blue sash that went around her waist.

When they got out of the dressing room Mulder was waiting to find out the color she had chosen, but before he could ask his partner rendered him speechless. "I… ah… uhm… how," he stammered before he managed to pull his thoughts and speech together. "You look beautiful Scully. Gorgeous really."

She blushed heavily. "Thank you Mulder." she said as calmly and simply as possible, then brushed past him to pick up the cummerbund and tie that matched her sash. The blue was similar to the sapphires in her ring. Mulder never thought he would tell his partner, but he thought that particular shade of blue made her eyes stand out and it was what had drawn him to the ring, it was the color of her eyes. Scully blue, he had deemed it.

Mulder put on the cummerbund while Scully tied his tie. They were so in tune with each other that they could, and would, work simultaneously to get something done faster. Plus she had tied his tie for him a time or two before a meeting with Skinner if he had taken it off and was having a hard time putting it back because he was frazzled, since Skinner's meetings had a tendency to annoy him. She smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of his lapel. He noticed her nervousness and laid his large hands gently on her smaller ones. They stilled and she looked up at him. Blue met hazel and she was almost instantly a little bit calmer.

"Relax. It's just a few pictures." As Mulder's words sunk in the usual no-nonsense Scully returned. Mulder almost laughed at how well they knew each other and how to keep the other calm, it was one of the many reasons they still worked so well together after seven years. The undercover couple was positioned by the photographer; they were holding hands in front of an altar. They both smiled as happily as they could. It really wasn't that hard considering the fact that they were both trying to imagine how happy they would be if it were real. They were then positioned with a cake. Scully stood with the knife over the fake cake and Mulder stood behind her with his hand over hers. They both smiled up at the camera.

"We don't have to take the next one if you aren't comfortable with it," the photographer explained. Mulder looked at Scully and their silent communication allowed them to confirm that they would make themselves comfortable with whatever it was.

"We're sure it's fine," Scully replied, speaking for the both of them. The photographer nodded as if to say 'sure you are', obviously thinking that the agents didn't know what they were getting themselves into. The pair was positioned in front of the altar again. Apparently the photographer was one for more natural shots, so she wouldn't put Scully on an apple box to bring her closer to Mulder's height, instead she made Mulder lean down, his head tipped slightly away from the camera and hers tipped slightly toward it. It was meant to simulate the 'you may kiss the bride' moment, but it served to bring back memories of the almost kiss in Mulder's hallway a year previously. In truth, he really wanted to kiss his partner, and she wouldn't have stopped him, except maybe for the preservation of professionalism in front of their peers. Erin and Jake were surprised at how easily the partners fell into their roles. Even the photographer was amazed.

"How did they come out?" Jake asked.

"To be honest," the photographer replied, "I've had actual couples take much worse pictures, few take ones this good, and I'm not sure I've even had any that are better. You two must be close to trust each other like that." Scully blushed and Mulder laid and hand on her bare shoulder, the contact made her shudder, it was like a sudden jolt of electricity had flowed from his hand into her body and vice versa, warming them both from head to toe.

"Yeah, trust is important in our department," he answered. The photos were printed and framed and handed to the Denver agents. "So? Clothes?" Mulder asked, clapping his hands and rubbing them together excitedly. Scully laughed at his expression.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so excited to go shopping, Mulder. Maybe you just can't wait to play house," she teased and he sent her a playful glare. He looked ready to go, but Scully stopped him. "Maybe we should change first? We'd look a little conspicuous, don't you think?" Her partner looked down at the tux and then over at her dress and nodded, smiling. They got changed out of the nice clothes and back into their casual wear.

"Off to the mall," Erin said as they four agents walked out to their cars. "We'll follow you. These are really the only places we know how to get to around here." She smiled a little embarrassedly and her partner did little to remedy her situation. It was obvious that they were not extremely close but got along alright.

"Don't worry about it. We'll show you the way," Scully replied kindly as she got into the passenger seat of Mulder's car. They drove off with the pair of Colorado agents following behind. In less than fifteen minutes they arrived at the mall, grateful that the lunchtime traffic had died down while they were in the photo studio. They parked in the second level of the structure to keep their cars out of the hot July sun.

Several hours and a few hundred dollars of FBI money later, Mulder and Scully were outfitted for summer and fall in Colorado and had approved one of the simple home décor choices that the bureau had chosen. They were informed that it would all meet them in Colorado Springs in a moving truck and that Mulder's top of the line laptop would be given to him when they were picked up the next morning to go to the airport. They told Erin and Jake to pick them up at Scully's apartment and gave them the address.

"So when does our flight leave?" Mulder asked as they headed back to his place so he could pack some things, feed his fish and call the gunmen. Scully was looking over the e-ticket confirmation and looked up at her partner.

"6 am. That means we have to be there by like 4 or 5, so we have to be up by 3, ok Mulder?" He nodded, not looking at her.

"I hate early morning flights. I hate early mornings." Scully laughed.

"Except when they involve flukemen or flashing lights in the sky." He shot her a playful glare. Scully thought that it was very interesting how carefree and playful they became with each other when forced into casual clothes and situations. Maybe this case would be the best thing to happen to them. "There is one thing I don't understand about flights."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Why, when we are flying from D.C. to Colorado, do we have to first fly to LaGuardia, north of here, in New York, and then to Atlanta, south of here, in Georgia, before we even start to move west. Doesn't make any sense."

"Did they say why we're taking this crazy flight?"

"It was the earliest flight they could get. The only one earlier has such a long layover that we wouldn't even make it in time for the stuff to be moved in." Her partner nodded as he parked his car outside his apartment. They climbed out and entered the building, taking the elevator up to the fourth floor, and then walked down the hall to apartment 42. He unlocked the door and she shut it behind them. Mulder went to his bedroom to pack a few things in his carry on bag. Sunflower seeds, a book, a big fleece travel blanket, and a couple of travel pillows he had bought after their last case and was planning on surprising Scully with. He tossed a couple of t-shirts into the bag as well, his Oxford shirt, his FBI shirt, his Knicks shirt… which wasn't there. He couldn't find it. In fact he couldn't remember having seen it in quite some time. Actually he hadn't seen it since they got back from Kansas, what was that little town's name? Kroner… yeah, that was it.

Meanwhile, Scully was busying herself in his kitchen, cleaning out the refrigerator so that the food wouldn't spoil and she wouldn't find herself cleaning out a fridge that smelled like rotten eggs when they got back. She was tying the trash bag when Mulder walked in with his arms crossed and an amused smile playing about his lips. She looked up and gave him a quizzical look, wondering what was so funny.

"Have you seen my Knicks shirt, Scully?" he asked. She ducked her head to hide the blush rising in her cheeks and tried to finish tying the bag, or at least look as if that were what she was doing. "I just realized that I haven't seen it since we left Kroner." Scully didn't look up. She regained her composure as best she could, though she already knew she was caught.

"Um… well…" she began but stopped when Mulder walked over and grabbed her hands for the second time that day, stilling them in their nervous work. She tilted her head up to look at him, he was grinning. "It _accidentally _ended up in my luggage when we packed up the room," she offered with a smile of her own. He was enjoying this.

"Uh huh. 'Accidentally'_._" They laughed. He pulled the ties on the bag tight and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. "Probably looks better on you anyways," he said as he walked back into his room to finish packing with a grin plastered on his face. So she stole his shirt, he thought. He could only think of a couple of reasons she would want to keep it and they all reassured the things he had already suspected and encouraged the feelings he held in his own heart. This case really might be the best thing for them.

Scully just stood there for a moment in his kitchen, her mouth open slightly in the shock of what he had just said to her. He had been serious. She could hear it in his voice, there was no hint of sarcasm or joking, just his thoughts. She composed herself quickly before he returned with his bag, though when he did her face was still a little pink, but he made no mention of it. Mulder fed his fish and took the trash out on their way down to his car.

They drove in a comfortable silence for a little while before Scully spoke. It was eating her. The more she thought about it the less sure she became that he was serious. "Did you mean it?" she asked quietly from the passenger seat. Mulder was a little surprised that she had said anything at all; he knew she was thinking, he could feel her thinking. Her hands were clasped on her lap, Mulder looked over and set his large hand over hers, covering them both.

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied with a smile. She looked up at him and smiled back, content in his confession. A few moments later they pulled up at her building and got out of the car, taking Mulder's carry on with them. Scully unlocked and opened the door, letting herself and her partner in. Mulder settled onto the couch to order pizza while Scully went into her room to pack a bag of her own.

She put in a book, Mulder's Knicks shirt, her robe and a few other personal items that she didn't want to be without on the case. Her bag was pretty empty and she wondered if she should just stick her things in with Mulder's. She walked out to the living room with the open bag and found hot pizza on the coffee table but no Mulder.

"Mulder?" He poked his head out from the kitchen but she was looking the other way.

"Yeah?" She jumped and turned to look at him.

"You startled me."

"Sorry. I was just getting drinks," he said, returning to the couch with iced teas. "What's up?"

"I don't have all that much stuff. I was thinking we could just share a bag." He nodded as he pulled a slice from the box and took a bite.

"Sure. Go ahead," he replied, but with a mouthful it sounded more like "Shrrr. G- hedd." Scully smiled and understood, going to empty the contents of her bag into his half full one. Once she was finished she joined him on the couch and grabbed a slice of her own, turning on the TV to watch a movie. Once they were finished with their food, they settled into the couch together and watched the rest of the movie.

"I should go take a shower. We have to get up early," Scully said, turning to her partner and patting his shoulder lightly.

"Ok. I'll take mine when you're done." He smiled and started flipping channels while she was in the shower. When he heard the water shut off he got up and took out her ice cream, putting some in a bowl. He has just finished and was walking out to the living room when she came in in her pajamas and robe. He handed the bowl to her and smiled, walking off to go take his own shower.

"Thank you," she said, somewhat confused. "That was very… sweet." Her voice trailed after him as he closed the bathroom door. He heard her, even if she thought he hadn't, and he did it for that reason and that reason only, because it was sweet. Not long after, he got out of the shower and walked into the living room to look for his partner, but the lights and TV were off and she was nowhere to be seen. He walked into her bedroom where she sat reading by the light of her lamp. He knocked lightly on the slightly ajar door. She looked up and beckoned him in, setting down the book.

Mulder was wearing his boxers and a white t-shirt. Scully studied him for a moment, the way his muscles rippled under his shirt, how his lanky limbs moved as he walked over to the bed, how he sat down on the edge of the mattress, the warmth of his hand through the sheet as he laid it on her knee. These simple little things made her smile.

"Do you want me to go? Or stay?" he asked quietly. Scully's smile grew; there was even a little giggle in there somewhere.

"Stay. I sleep better and so do you. We're going to need it," she answered looking over at the clock which read 10:03, and they had to be up again at 3 a.m. Mulder didn't need telling twice; he climbed over Scully, making her laugh, and then under the sheet next to her, spooning against her back. He wrapped an arm around her middle and she turned off the lamp, snuggling backwards into his chest. In moments they were both asleep.

The alarm went off at 2:45 the next morning, eliciting loud groans of protest from both agents. She wiggled and tried to get out of bed but his arm stopped her, begging for a few more minutes of sleep. "Five more minutes," Mulder groaned.

"No. We have to get up. Erin and Jake are picking us up in less than an hour. I need to wash my face and get dressed. You need to shave and get dressed. No sleeping in and no scratchy beard. Understand?" He reluctantly nodded and sat up, rubbing his eyes. She rolled off her side and padded to the bathroom. Scully quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth, and walked back to the bedroom where she looked through her closet for something comfortable to wear.

"My turn?" Mulder asked from the foot of the bed. His partner nodded and he trotted off to the bathroom to shave and brush his teeth, then change into a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. He knocked on the bedroom door and found Scully pulling on her white tennis shoes. She bid him good morning and whisked past him into the bathroom to do her hair and make up. When she came out Mulder had already poured them both coffee.

She reached around him for the sugar but he stopped her. "Already done," he commented with a smile. She returned the smile and thanked him. It was already 3:20 and they were sitting at the table sipping their coffee and waiting for their ride. At exactly 3:30, not a minute too early or late, there was a light rapping on the door that, when not immediately answered, was followed by a louder and more forceful pounding. Mulder got up to look through the peephole and found the two people he expected outside the door, Erin and Jake. He unlocked the door and let them in. The two out-of-state agents were warmly greeted by their traveling companions and waited patiently while Scully rinsed out the coffee mugs and placed them in the sink.

"I'll call my mom and have her come clean up a bit in a few days," she answered to Mulder's quizzical look when she set both rinsed mugs in the sink and not the dishwasher. Mulder picked up the carry on bag and led Scully out with a hand on the small of her back, as always. They followed the other pair of agents to their trusty Lariat rental car and got into the backseat, leaving both of their cars in front of Scully's building.

"Your cover begins as soon as we get on the plane. Your luggage has your service weapons checked and your airline has been notified. You need to play the part on the plane, according to AD Skinner. We'll accompany you to the airport. The rental is under your assumed names. Here are your driver's licenses. The rental is unmarked. Our car is at the airport. We'll drive to the field office and contact you from there. Our seats are a few rows behind yours and off to the side so we can keep an eye on you without raising any suspicions. You got all that?" Erin jabbered to them from the passenger seat.

"Yeah. I think," Mulder replied for himself and his partner. Within ten minutes they were at the airport and checking luggage. They got their boarding passes and went through security quickly. The plane was boarded and they took their seats. It was pretty full for such an early flight. It took nearly forty minutes to board everyone and another five or so to taxi out to the runway. Before she could grip the armrest for dear life, Mulder took Scully's hand in his and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry. It'll be fine. I won't let anything happen." She nodded nervously and squeezed his hand. The take off was surprisingly fast and smooth.

Scully laid her head down on Mulder's shoulder and waited for the short flight to be over. She was asleep within a few minutes as was he. They were out for most of the hour or so they were in the air. The flight attendant woke them up before the final approach, during which Scully held Mulder's hand. "One take off and landing is enough for any trip. Why do we need three?" she asked frustrated as she braced for the contact with the pavement.

"I don't know, but I'll hold your hand for every one of them if it makes you feel any better." He smiled at her, she smiled back, and the plane touched down, therefore eliminating her freaking out. They changed planes and the flight to Atlanta was pretty much the same, if a little longer. Once they reached cruising altitude Mulder began to dig through their bag and pulled out the travel pillows. "A little present I bought after our last long trip," he explained with a proud expression. She looked grateful and took the pillow, slipping it around her neck and leaning on his shoulder. He chuckled.

"I like your shoulder," she said without looking up.

A few hours later and a couple time zones away, their plane landed in Colorado Springs at about 1 p.m. local time. They got off the plane, found their luggage and got their rental, finding directions in the glove compartment. By two they were watching the movers, who were also undercover FBI, unload and unpack their boxes. No time limit this time.

They were standing on the front lawn looking for all the world like a couple who had just bought a beautiful new home as they stared at it as if it was too good to be true. "Well this is nice." Scully said, Mulder looked down and nodded then placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her into the house that would be theirs for at least a little while.

**Ok so this is long and there is a lot at the end about the planes and the airports and stuff because I finished this in the Houston airport during my three hour layover. Traveling at Thanksgiving is interesting. I'm actually cutting it pretty close right now so I'll go and ask you to please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Suggestions are always welcome. The next chapter might be a little while though due to the holidays and my travel. But I have another layover here in a few days so I might end up writing again. LOL.**


End file.
